


Drifters *The stray and the government dog*

by haiiro51



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hybrids, Rabbit/Human Hybrids, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: Keith is the last werecat whose whereabouts are known of, as such he's been a target for research facilities and "collectors" since he's been little. As there are werecats there are also weredogs referred to as "government dogs" since they choose to become their puppets instead of going into hiding.~Basically the whole VOLTRON team will be some sort of hybrid, and they're all girls :D





	Drifters *The stray and the government dog*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the last werecat whose whereabouts are known of, as such he's been a target for research facilities and "collectors" since he's been little. As there are werecats there are also weredogs referred to as "government dogs" since they choose to become their puppets instead of going into hiding.
> 
> ~  
> Basically the whole VOLTRON team will be some sort of hybrid, and they're all girls :D

About 70 years ago, a strange phenomenon happened; one scientists can't explain to this day. A small part of Earths population gained super powers; nothing grand like controlling water, creating fire or ice, manipulating gravity or something of the sort; some people got shape-shifting powers. Some gained the power to turn into cats or dogs while others got the crowds least favorite, to change into rabbits. Cats and dogs were considered cool, whereas rabbits were discriminated as "pests". It isn't known why only those three animals were available to man, or if there were really only three; for a while there were rumors that there might be more but that they just won't reveal themselves. 

However, after people awakened to this new found power, the government gained a certain interest in them. Not the kind people wished for; rumor was that you didn't want to get caught by the government if you were a hybrid; although no one could say exactly why, there were speculations of shady experiments going through.  
The cats quickly went into hiding following their instincts, and the last "specimens" were spotted 48 years ago; whereas the dogs went to work for the government, their logic was _we will have a safe place to stay at, we won't be targets for "collectors" that want some rare specimens, and we'll always have food on our plates_. The dogs never talked about the life at the research facility, although it is known that a big part of them disappeared quickly after joining the government; the life of the older dogs was a secret, one they carried to the grave; either to protect themselves or the younger ones. 

The government gained access to the dogs very quickly, however, they never got the chance to experiment on a cat. The rabbits never concerned them much, they didn't see any use in them; however if you could make an army consisted of panthers, lions, tigers or cats of the sort, combined with the dogs you'd have hell of an advantage. Considering they could be in their half cat-half human forms; using the agility of a cat and the power of a man; they'd practically be unstoppable. Hence, why the cats were the governments favorite; the only reason they wanted the cats was for military purposes.  
However, catching a hybrid cat turned out to be a harder job than the government thought it would be. They were quick on their feet, they could hide well, and they were strong when fully transformed. There were cases of over 20 officers going after a single werecat and failing the mission; they either ran away or took the lives of everyone that tried to catch them. 

The last specimens that were seen over 48 years ago were caught, although it was by cowardly means that they managed to trap them. It was a married couple, they were hiding at a friends house, someone they were close to long before they'd awakened to such powers; one day he started acting weird, but they didn't pay it much notice, they later regretted that decision when he came back home with a couple of well-built men in suits. They were at first shocked why their close friend would betray them like this but when they saw the bag filled with money, it became apparent. _In the end everything is about money, huh_ one of the werecats thought to himself. They were trapped, they didn't have where to run, both the front and back of the house were surrounded, the male hybrid transformed into his half cat-half human form to protect his wife but he was quickly put to sleep with strong tranquilizers; then the female hybrid fully transformed revealing that she was a lioness, but with not much space to move she was put down too. On their way to the research facility, they learned of their fate, frightened and disgusted with what was about to happen, they transformed, to put up a fight; but because of the strong tranquilizers that transformation was their last, they died right after it. Causing the government to lose their last hope of making a cat filled army. 

**That was until they discovered Keith.**

After the incident the dogs were given a task; _locate the werecats and capture them, by all means necessary_.

~

Keith is presently the only werecat whose whereabouts are known to the government. Her nickname is "The Stray" needless to say that it's a nickname Keith doesn't enjoy much. As she's the only hybrid cat whose wereabouts are known, she's been targeted by the government from an early age, and she's also been involved in a few kidnappings by collectors. As she was only a child it always took a lot of effort and time to break free. She was weak and she was painfully aware of this fact. With no one to rely on she knew she had to become strong, strong enough to protect herself when no one else would.  
So she trained, she trained both her human form and her cat form; and eventually she became strong enough to fight back, she gained enough agility to run when she had to; her life was harsh but she now had the means to stay safe, no matter what. 

The fact that she was chased by the government on a daily basis stopped being such a big deal to her by the age of 18, she'd gotten pretty used to it and she never fought back, deciding to just run and hide; until her nickname was brought up and she lost all reason and compassion. She'd warn them once before striking, but most of them never listened to her warnings, continuing to call her _stray_ which always ended with casualties. 

The only person Keith trusted with her life was Pidge. Pidge was a hybrid too, although she was a rabbit. She was never the target of the government, and she had a government free restaurant, one she inherited from her grandfather. It was a place where all kinds of hybrids could gather, a safe place for them, a place where they could be in any form they wanted to be. As to how it became government free Pidge never really explained in detail, she just said it was gained because of her late grandfathers stubbornness and the fact that _even pests deserved something of their own_.  
Keith lived in Pidges restaurant along with many other hybrids. She didn't know everyone's hybrid forms, but she knew she was safe there. Each time Keith had a bad day, she'd come to talk to Pidge, Pidge was always very calming and easy to talk to. They'd been friends for about 6 years and Keith still thinks that's the best decision she'd ever made. 

They met one day when Keith was surrounded by government officials and government dogs, she was tired and hungry which made a full transformation really hard. Keith had lost all hope, but that's when she saw Pidge waving from an alley, she was confused with what she should do, but she placed her luck in the girl, transforming into her half form she managed to escape them and run towards Pidge, when she came close Pidge pushed her into the restaurant. Keith looked shocked and frightened, she thought she fell right into a trap; but when the officials came closer Keith heard Pidge shout **This is the Rabbit House, no government officials are allowed here! That of course goes for dogs too, get lost!**. After they left, Pidge turned to Keith and smiled _Names Pidge, nice to meet you! _.  
Keith was sure of it, that's by far the best decision she'd made her whole life. She gained a friend and a safe place to stay at night; life didn't seem that bad anymore. __

**__~_ _ **

****___Once again, she came back to the _Rabbit House__ , Pidge could tell it was a long day just by her expression. She never asked anything, never peered too much into Keith's business, waiting for her to open up alone. Pidge was the only one who knew why Keith had the nickname she had, Pidge was the only one who cared.  
She'd prepared some food for Keith and just sat next to her, not saying anything but still offering support.  
P: All okay Kei-chan?  
K: I don't know which nickname I hate more, yours or the governments.  
Pidge put on a small pout and told her she's horrible and that the nickname is adorable.  
Pidge always liked giving people nicknames, and in fact most of the residents in Rabbit House had one, but Keith wasn't very familiar with those things so she'd never been able to get used to it, even after so many years. To him, a nickname was something evil and strange, at least it was until Pidge gave her one.  
_Kei-chan isn't that bad, I suppose _she thought to herself, _but not like I'll ever tell her that though _.____

****___________P:Were you chased by the government again?_  
K:Well, yeah  
P:At least the government finds you worthwhile Kei-chan! All they see me as is a rodent, a pest!  
Keith just laughed at her friend, she was always sulky about the government not caring for her. It's not like she wanted to be chased though, Keith thinks she says that only to make her feel better, something like _you're so cool that the government wants you_ kind of thing. Keith finds it funny, but the other hybrids don't often laugh at it. 

**______~_ _ _ _ _ _ **

______Keith often leaves the restaurant. She says it's suffocating for her to be indoors all the time and that she can't stand it. She'd rather run from the government all day than sit indoors for too long. She usually uses the restaurant as a escape route if things get bad, a place to get a free meal and a place to sleep. Pidge doesn't really mind but she makes a fuss over it anyway, probably so Keith would know she's wanted any time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith was used to running the second he left Rabbit House since there were always government officials close by, but this time it was strangely peaceful. She looked around but couldn't see anything, so she just continued at her regular pace. That was when she heard someone speak behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

****____________**Hey there, little kitty**.  
Keith quickly turned around only to see two people in suits looking at her. People who obviously knew she was a hybrid.  
_Were they from the government or do they work for collectors?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it check out the drawn version on my [tumblr](https://haiiro51.tumblr.com/post/162530326928/started-a-new-au-for-voltron-its-a-gender-bender)
> 
> It was much harder to write this than I thought! I kept using he/him/himself till the end then had to change it :D  
> Well, anyway, hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
